


A Single Rose

by achillespatrochlus (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Again a V Day fic I wrote a while ago, Dean/Reader - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7029058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/achillespatrochlus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean forgets it's Valentine's Day. You're pissed, but you don't tell him. But because he's Dean, he makes it up to you and that's why you love him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Single Rose

        You sat on the couch in the living room doing absolutely nothing as Dean researched any cases you two could handle. After a couple minutes, Dean let out a triumphant sound as he turned his computer towards you. Police were completely stumped over a man’s strange death; he was found locked in his home with his heart ripped out. “I say it’s a werewolf,” Dean began, “It’s in the next town over so I think we can make it by lunch time.” You just glanced at it and sighed softly. He furrowed his brow and asked if anything was wrong. You just gave him a look and picked up a novel to begin reading.

        It had been about fifteen minutes since your conversation and Dean was obviously becoming agitated. With worry and a hint of panic, he asked, “Is it your birthday?”

        You sighed again, “No, Dean.”

        “Our anniversary?”

        “No.”

        “Your dog’s birthday?”

        “I don’t have a dog.”

        “It was worth a shot. Is it my birthday?”

        “No, Dean, it’s not your birthday.”

        “Then what?”

        “What’s the date?”

        “February fourtee- oh.” You let out a “mhmm” as he began to apologize over and over again for forgetting.

        “It’s fine, it’s not that big of deal. It’s only some dumb holiday. I’ve just never experienced Valentine’s Day before. But really, I don’t care.”

        “We can go out to eat tonight.”

        “No, it’s fine.” You got up and headed to your room to finish your book. You didn’t know why you were slightly bothered over this matter. You told Dean you didn’t care, so why did you? Some time during your reading, you fell into a deep sleep. When you woke up a few hours later, you found delicate, red rose petals scattered on the floor. Dean was obviously the one who did this and you couldn’t help but wonder why; you told him not to worry about it. You shrugged and got up deciding to follow the trail of petals anyway. It took you down the hall and into the kitchen, which was lit only by candles.

        You glanced around and spotted burgers and a pie sitting on the dining table when Dean came up behind you. You were startled by his sudden appearance and gasped out, “Jesus Christ, don’t sneak up on me like that!” He chuckled out an apology, “What’s all this?” You asked gesturing to the candles, petals, and food.

        “Valentine’s Day.”

        “I told you not to worry about it.”

        “I know, but I felt bad for forgetting and wanted to do something special for my favorite person in the world.”

        “Is that so?” A small smile tugged at the corners of your mouth.

        From behind his back, he presented a single, crimson rose, “I’m sorry it isn’t a whole bouquet. I ripped the petals off of all except one and threw them on the floor.”

        You stood on your tiptoes to reach his face and kissed his cheek, “A single rose is all I need.”


End file.
